Joan Armatrading Concerts 2000s
2000 April 6, 2000 LSE, London, ENG (performed the song 'The Messenger' in Nelson Mandela's honour, backed by the Kingdom Choir) July 1, 2000 Fernwarme Spittelau, Vienna, AUT July 5, 2000 Merrill Auditorium at City Hall, Portland, ME July 6, 2000 Ocean City Music Pier, Ocean City, NJ July 7, 2000 Oregon Zoo Amphitheater, Portland, OR July 8, 2000 Chautauqua Auditorium, Boulder, CO July 9, 2000 Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle, WA July 11, 2000 Stewart Park - Music On The Half Shell, Roseburg, OR July 12, 2000 The Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA July 13, 2000 Humphrey's Concerts By The Bay, San Diego, CA July 14, 2000 The Redondo Beach Performing Arts Center, Redondo Beach, CA July 15, 2000 The Backyard, Austin, TX July 16, 2000 Caravan Of Dreams, Fort Worth, TX July 17, 2000 Aerial Theatre at Bayou Place, Houston, TX July 19, 2000 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA July 20, 2000 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL July 21, 2000 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA July 22, 2000 Rootsfest Music Festival, Victoria, BC July 24, 2000 Broward Center For The Performing Arts, Fort Lauderdale, FL July 25, 2000 The Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA July 26, 2000 Carolina Theatre, Durham, NC July 27, 2000 Wolf Trap Filene Center, Vienna, VA July 28, 2000 Sanders Theatre, Cambridge, MA July 30, 2000 Stimmen Festival, Lorrach, GER August 26, 2000 Cheltenham Racecourse, Cheltenham, ENG (Greenbelt 2000) September 27, 2000 Canary Wharf, London, ENG August 28, 2000 Ross-On-Wye Festival (Ross-On-Wye Festival) Joan Armatrading UK Tour 2000 October 1, 2000 Barbican, York, ENG October 2, 2000 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG October 3, 2000 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 5, 2000 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG October 6, 2000 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG October 8, 2000 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG October 9, 2000 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG October 10, 2000 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG October 11, 2000 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG October 13, 2000 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG October 14, 2000 The Hexagon, Reading, ENG (postponed until 29th) October 16, 2000 Huntingdon Hall, Worcester, ENG (postponed until 28th) October 17, 2000 Corn Exchange, Kings Lynn, ENG October 19, 2000 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG October 20-21, 2000 Ronnie Scott's, Birmingham, ENG October 22, 2000 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG October 23, 2000 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, NI October 24-25, 2000 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE October 28, 2000 Huntingdon Hall, Worcester, ENG October 29, 2000 The Hexagon, Reading, ENG October 30, 2000 Huntingdon Hall, Worcester, ENG 2001 April 5-6, 2001 Enmore Theatre, Sydney April 7, 2001 Palais Theatre, Melbourne April 9, 2001 Festival theatre, Adelaide April 11, 2001 Buswood Theatre, Perth April 13, 2001 Red Devil Park, Byron Bay, AUS (Byron Bay Bluesfest 2001) 2002 2003 Joan Armatrading Lover's Speak Tour 2003 (supported by Juliet Turner) April 22, 2003 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Juliet Turner) April 23, 2003 Lowry Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) April 24, 2003 The Lowry's Lyric Theatre, Salford, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) April 25, 2003 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) April 26-27, 2003 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE (supported by Juliet Turner) April 28, 2003 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) April 29, 2003 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 1, 2003 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 2, 2003 GL1, Gloucester, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 3, 2003 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 4, 2003 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 6, 2003 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 7, 2003 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 8, 2003 The Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 9, 2003 The Anvil, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) May 11, 2003 The Barbican, York, ENG (supported by Juliet Turner) Joan Armatrading US Tour 2003 June 4, 2003 Botanical Garden, Atlanta, GA June 5, 2003 Carolina Theatre, Durham, NC June 6, 2003 Three Rivers Arts Festival, Pittsburgh, PA June 7, 2003 Appel Farm Arts & Music Center, Elmer, NJ June 8, 2003 Sunoco Performance Theater, Harrisburg, PA June 11, 2003 Hart Theatre, Albany, NY June 12, 2003 Prospect Park Bandshell, Brooklyn, NY (Free Concert) June 13, 2003 Inter-Media Art Center, Huntington, NY (2 shows) June 14, 2003 Berklee Performance Center, Boston, MA June 15, 2003 Maryland Hall for Creative Arts, Annapolis, MD (Cancelled, rescheduled from July 9th) June 18, 2003 Lensic Performing Arts Center, Santa Fe, NM June 19, 2003 Chautaugua Auditorium, Boulder, CO June 20, 2003 Botanic Gardens, Denver, CO June 21, 2003 House of Blues, Chicago, IL June 22, 2003 Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN June 24, 2003 Luther Burbank Ctr For The Arts, Santa Rosa, CA June 25, 2003 Lillian Fontaine Garden Theatre, Saratoga, CA June 26, 2003 Galaxy Concert Theatre, Santa Ana, CA June 27, 2003 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA June 28, 2003 Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ July 1, 2003 Secret House Vineyards, Eugene, OR July 2, 2003 Aladdin Theater, Portland, OR (2 shows) July 3, 2003 AT&T Summer Nights at the Pier, Seattle, WA July 5, 2003 Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center, Tampa, FL July 6, 2003 Carefree Theatre, West Palm Beach, FL July 9, 2003 Maryland Hall for Creative Arts, Annapolis, MD (rescheduled from June 15th) July 25, 2003 Teatro di Ventu, Palermo, ITY July 26, 2003 Square della Cattedrale, Spilimbergo, ITY July 27, 2003 Roman Cloister, San Severino Marche, ITY July 28, 2003 Centrale del Tennis, Rome, ITY August 7, 2003 Cain Park, Cleveland Heights, OH August 8, 2003 Lincoln Theatre, Washington, DC August 9, 2003 Zoellner Arts Centre, Bethlehem, PA August 10, 2003 Mountain Stage, Charleston, WV August 13, 2003 Pinnacle Center, Grand Rapids, MI August 14, 2003 Kentucky, Lexington, KY August 15, 2003 Grand Opera House, Wilmington, DE August 16, 2003 Sugarbush Summerstage, Warren, VT August 17, 2003 Fort Adams State Park, Newport, RI (Apple & Eve Folk Festival 2003) November 27, 2003 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY November 28, 2003 Trenton War Memorial, Trenton, NJ Australian Tour With Boz Scaggs November 29, 2003 Rochford Winery, Coldstream, AUS (A Day on the Green Coldstream 2003) November 30, 2003 Madew Estate, Canberra, AUS (A Day on the Green Canberra 2003) December 2, 2003 State theatre, Sydney, AUS December 3, 2003 Civic theatre, Newcastle, AUS December 4, 2003 Brisbane Convention Centre, Brisbane, AUS December 6, 2003 Peter Lehmann Estate, Barossa Valley, AUS (A Day on the Green Adelaide 2003) December 7, 2003 Kings Park Botanic Gardens, Perth, AUS (A Day on the Green Perth 2003) 2004 July 10, 2004 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supporting Van Morrison) September 18, 2004 Circuszelt am Festplatz, Heilsbronn, GER 2005 May 27, 2005 City Hall, Perth, SCOT (Perth Festival) August 18, 2005 Britannia Park, Ottawa, ON (CKCU Ottawa Folk Festival 2005) August 20, 2005 Rocky Mountain Folks Festival, Lyons, CO August 23, 2005 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA August 24, 2005 Rams Head Live, Baltimore, MD August 25, 2005 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY August 26, 2005 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT August 27, 2005 Carolina Theatre, Greensboro, NC September 2, 2005 Blake Centre, Monmouth, WAL September 3, 2005 Dome, Brighton, ENG (Bojangles Music Festival) September 8, 2005 Royal Theatre, Castle Bar, IRE September 9, 2005 Opera House, Cork, IRE September 10, 2005 INEC Gleneagle Hotel, Killarny, IRE September 11, 2005 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE September 16, 2005 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG September 17, 2005 Embassy Theatre, Skegness, ENG September 18, 2005 Regent Theatre, Ipswich, ENG September 20, 2005 North Wales Theatre, Llandudno, WAL September 21, 2005 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG September 22, 2005 Corn Exchange, Kings Lynn, ENG September 24, 2005 Grand Opera House, York, ENG September 25, 2005 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 26, 2005 Lowry Lyric Theatre, Salford, ENG September 28, 2005 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT September 29, 2005 Pavilion, Glasgow, SCOT September 30, 2005 Tyne Theatre, Newcastle, ENG October 2, 2005 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG October 3, 2005 Victoria Hall, Stoke-On-Kent, ENG October 4, 2005 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG October 6-7, 2005 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG October 8, 2005 Anvil, Basingstoke, ENG October 9, 2005 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG October 11, 2005 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG October 12, 2005 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL October 13, 2005 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 14, 2005 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG October 16, 2005 Royal Center, Nottingham, ENG October 19, 2005 Pavilion, Plymouth, ENG October 20, 2005 International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG October 21, 2005 Maaseik, BEL October 22, 2005 Leopoldsburg, BEL October 23, 2005 Eeklo, BEL October 25, 2005 CC Ter Vesten, Beveren, BEL October 26, 2005 Roeselare, BEL 2006 February 26, 2006 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG 2007 Into The Blues Tour 2007 February 13, 2007 Venue Cymru, Llandudno, WAL February 14, 2007 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG February 15, 2007 St David's Hall, Cardiff, ENG February 16, 2007 Opera House, Buxton, ENG February 18, 2007 Derngate, Northampton, ENG February 19, 2007 Cliffs Pavilions, Southend, ENG February 21, 2007 Sage, Gateshead, ENG February 22, 2007 Grand Opera House, York, ENG February 23, 2007 Philharmonic, Liverpool, ENG February 25, 2007 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG February 26, 2007 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG February 27, 2007 RCH, Nottingham, ENG March 1-2, 2007 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG March 3, 2007 The Dome, Brighton, ENG March 4, 2007 The Lowry, Salford, ENG March 6, 2007 RCH, Glasgow, SCOT March 7, 2007 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 8, 2007 Anvil, Basingstoke, ENG March 10, 2007 Theatre Royal, Norwich, ENG March 11, 2007 Albans Arena, St. Albans, ENG March 13, 2007 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 14, 2007 Truro Hall, Cornwall, ENG March 15, 2007 Pavilions, Plymouth, ENG March 17, 2007 Victoria Hall, Stoke, ENG March 19, 2007 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG March 20, 2007 Guildhall, Preston, ENG March 21, 2007 Picturedrome, Holmfirth, ENG March 23, 2007 Villa Marina, Isle of Man, ENG March 25, 2007 Royal Theatre, Castlebar, IRE March 26, 2007 The Savoy, Cork, IRE March 27, 2007 Vicar St, Dublin, IRE March 28, 2007 UCL, Limerick, IRE March 30, 2007 INEC, Killarney, IRE March 31, 2007 Waterfront, Belfast, NI April 1, 2007 Millennium Forum, Derry, IRE April 2-7, 2007 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG April 9, 2007 Porgy & Bess, Vienna AUT April 11, 2007 Train, Aarhaus, DEN April 12, 2007 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER April 15, 2007 De Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED April 16-17, 2007 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED April 18, 2007 Stadthalle, Tuttlingen, GER April 19, 2007 Capitol, Mannheim, GER April 20, 2007 Brueckenforum, Bonn, GER April 21, 2007 Jahrhunderhalle, Bochum, GER April 23, 2007 Prinzregententheater, Munich, GER April 24, 2007 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL May 7, 2007 Croydon, Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG May 8, 2007 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 9, 2007 Pavillion, Southend, ENG May 29, 2007 Danforth Music Hall Theatre, Toronto, ON May 30, 2007 The German House, Rochester, NY May 31, 2007 Hart Theater, Albany, NY June 1, 2007 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT June 2, 2007 Appel Farm Arts & Music Center, Elmer, NJ June 3, 2007 Bardavon 1869 Opera House, Poughkeepsie, NY June 6, 2007 Berklee Performance Center, Boston, MA June 8, 2007 Inter-Media Art Center, Huntington, NY June 9, 2007 Performing Arts Center, Westhampton Beach, NY June 11, 2007 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA June 12, 2007 River to River Festival, New York, NY June 14, 2007 The Music Mill, Indianapolis, IN June 15, 2007 Barrymore Theatre, Madison, WI June 16, 2007 House of Blues, Chicago, IL June 17, 2007 O'Shaughnessy Auditorium, St. Paul, MN June 19, 2007 The Glen, Austin, TX June 20, 2007 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA June 21, 2007 House of Blues, Dallas, TX June 22, 2007 Paolo Soleri Outdoor Amphitheater, Santa Fe, NM June 23, 2007 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO June 25, 2007 Chautauqua Auditorium, Boulder, CO June 26, 2007 BellyUp, Aspen, CO (supported by Elvis Perkins) June 28, 2007 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA June 29, 2007 Britt Festival, Jacksonville, OR July 1, 2007 John Anson Ford Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA July 2, 2007 4th & B, San Diego, CA July 3, 2007 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA July 5, 2007 Waterfront Blues Festival, Portland, OR July 7, 2007 Vancouver Island Music Festival, Courtenay, BC July 9, 2007 Winspear Centre, Edmonton, AB July 10-11, 2007 Knox United Church, Calgary, AB July 13, 2007 Grand Targhee Folk & Americana Festival, Alta, WY July 14, 2007 Community Concert Hall at Fort Lewis College, Durango, CO July 15, 2007 Vilar Center For The Arts, Beaver Creek, CO October 16, 2007 Theater Heerlen, Heerlen, NED October 17, 2007 Ringlokschuppen, Bielefeld, GER October 18, 2007 Musiktheater / Nachthallen, Kassel, GER October 19, 2007 KuFa, Krefeld, GER October 20, 2007 Columbia Club, GER October 21, 2007 Glocke, Bremen, GER October 23, 2007 Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED October 24, 2007 Centralstation, Darmstadt, GER October 25, 2007 Kantine, Cologne, GER October 26, 2007 H 2 O, Reichenbach, GER October 27, 2007 Kaufleuten, Zürich, SUI November 17-18, 2007 Perth Zoo, Perth, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite) November 20, 2007 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite) November 21-22, 2007 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite November 24, 2007 Tempus Two Winery, Hunter Valley, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite) November 26-27, 2007 Harbour Theatre, Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite) November 29, 2007 WIN Entertainment Centre, Wollongong, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite) December 1 2007 The Riverstage, Brisbane, AUS (With Bryan Ferry, supported by Darryl Braithwaite) December 3-4, 2007 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ December 6, 2007 Michael Fowler Centre, Wellington, NZ 2008 April 13, 2008 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Teenage Cancer Trust 2008) May 5, 2008 Liberation Day Festival, Haarlem, NED June 23-24, 2008 Holmfirth, ENG June 26, 2008 The Cresset, Peterborough, ENG June 27, 2008 Indigo O2, London, ENG June 28, 2008 Glastonbury July 1, 2008 Wamu Theatre, Seattle, WA July 2, 2008 Deer Lake Park, Vancouver, BC July 5, 2008 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO July 6, 2008 KTAO Solar Center, Taos, NM July 8, 2008 The Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA July 9, 2008 The Lincoln Theatre, Raleigh, NC July 10, 2008 The State Theatre, Falls Church, VA July 11, 2008 Sunoco Performance Theater, Harrisburg, PA July 12, 2008 Lebreton Flats, Ottawa, ON (Cisco Systems Bluesfest 2008) July 13, 2008 Winnipeg Folk Festival, Winnipeg, MB July 17, 2008 Pori, FIN July 19, 2008 Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, SWE (Stockholm Jazz Festival 2008) July 22, 2008 Villa Ada, Rome, ITY July 23, 2008 Portoferraio Elba Island, Tuscany, ITY July 24, 2008 Arena Civica, Milan, ITY July 26, 2008 Perth, SCOT July 27, 2008 Empire, Liverpool, ENG July 28, 2008 Buxton, ENG July 31, 2008 Werkstatthalle, GER August 1, 2008 Jena, GER August 2, 2008 Hauptmarkt, Nuremberg, GER August 3, 2008 Cherry Hinton Hall Grounds, Cambridge, ENG (Cambridge Folk Festival 2008) August 4, 2008 Jersey August 5, 2008 Jersey August 8, 2008 Brecon jazz festival August 9, 2008 Würselin, GER